fmcisafakesitethisisfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Guide:Site Rules
=Welcome To The Rules Page!= The following actions will never result in banning: *Writing bad SCPs; *Voting on any particular article as an expression of opinion on its quality or merits; *Respectful disagreement with staff decisions; *Having an unpopular opinion. ---- Behavior *Arguments and Maturity: You may question the actions of other users and staff as long as it is done in a calm, mature fashion. *Posting: Do not spam the site with bad articles. If staff tell you to slow down or stop posting, listen to them. All images used must be taken by the user,or have premission from another person. *Comments: You can comment on any entry provided you are respectful to other users. No personal attacks or trolling. *Voting: You may vote for any reason you like, so long as your reasons are based on the content of the article. Do not downvote/upvote based on your opinion of the author, an effort to manipulate averages, or trying to win contests through attrition. This is considered malicious voting. *Plagiarism: You may not plagiarize the works of other people. Plagiarism is to copy or borrow heavily from another work and pass it off as your own. Doing so will result in the work being deleted. Editing *Responding to Edits of Your Articles: You may undo edits to your own articles at will. Please do not edit or remove tags added by staff members. *Editing Other Articles: You may make minor edits for grammar or spelling to other peoples' articles. Please fill out the 'Short description of changes' box. Major edits require permission from the original author or staff. Stylistic and tonal edits are considered major edits. *Collaborative Logs: You are free to add content to open collaborative logs. These pages are tagged as "collaboration". Poor content will be removed by the page owner or staff. Do not take it upon yourself to fix unauthorized or bad edits to any page. Interacting With Staff *Moderative Posts: Moderative posts will have a specific title. These titles are used to indicate specific types of posts, and should only be responded to in certain situations. This exact text will be in the post itself: **Call for Rewrite: Anyone wanting to volunteer to rewriting a page or discuss the rewriting of a page may respond to this post. **Deletion Vote: Anyone wanting to request a stay of deletion or ask for the opportunity to rewrite may respond to this post. Do not 'vote' if you are not staff. **Stop Order - Do not respond to this post. *Ended Discussions: If a staff member ends a discussion, it is over. Do not try to get the final word in; just stop. *Staff Decisions/Appealing: Respect Staff decisions, even if you disagree with them. If you feel you are being treated unfairly, please appeal to a different staff member. If the situation is found fair, do not continue to appeal to other staff members in hopes of getting a different response. If you feel a user has violated any of the rules on this page, please contact a staff member. ---- Banning Policy The normal policy for punishing offenders breaks down like this: *Warning *Short Ban (Usually 24 Hours) *Long Ban (Usually 48 Hours to a Week) *Permanent Ban Before being banned, you will usually be warned to tone down your behavior. If a staff member has to talk to you about your behavior or a mod post is made about your behavior, and you disregard it, then staff will move to the banning phase. The most common way to receive a twenty-four hour ban is by violating one of the rules mentioned above. Additional violations equal longer bans. An instant permanent ban only results from vandalism, blatant and obvious trolling, harassment of a site member, sockpuppetry, or other, severe misconducts. ---- A Quick Side Note: After banning, you will have to reapply for site membership. If you want to rejoin the community, you should follow the same process as all new members. ---- Any and all of these rights, obligations, and punishments are subject to alteration, deletion or addition after review by the Staff.